New Job, New Attitude
by Kosuke
Summary: Torhu looses her job. She is offered a job and won't refuse and suddenly she's chaning from innocent Torhu to...
1. Fired then Hired

New Job, New Attitude.

Hi this would be my second story. my first is Someone Missing. but i got bad writer block and now i'm doing this one. the idea i got from my friends j.carl and fuzzibone. so here i go.

Declaimer: i don't own fruits basket... though i do own all the DVDs (u should watch them).

**Tohru's POV...**

"Your FIRED!!" screamed a man dressed in a blue suit with a grey tie.

"i'm what, fired." i stammered. i can't believe i got fired. what am i gonna do for money. i can't believe this.

"HEY, move it along. get out of here your fired." the guy kept yelling. he said as he pushed me out of the door.

"what am i gonna do?" i mumbled. i looked down and sighed when all of a sudden i bumped into someone. "oh i'm sorry." i said as i looked up and to my surprise it was kyou. " ACK!" i said surprised, i fell to the ground.

"what was that for?" he yelled. he extended his hand to help me up, and i took it. " thank you" i sighed and just stood there.

**( if your wondering whats going on heres what happened, tohru lost her job for spilling bleach on that guys pure indigo floor making it light purple. what will her new job be heehee you'll find out.) **

"tohru whats wrong? did someone hurt u? tell me." he said quickly. " it's nothing. no one has hurt me. but i did just lose my job." i sighed again and started walking slowly away. " you what... hold on" and at that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. " i lost my job" i said painfully.

"don't worry about it tohru you'll find another one." he said trying to comfort me. he pulled me closer, into a hug and held me tight. "kyou you'll transform." i said flustered and backed up. " no the curse is broken. u broke it." he said and stepped towards me and i stepped up and hugged him tight.

kyou just stood there, while i hugged him his arms by his sides when lifted them up and hugged me tight. as we stood here i started crying. he stepped back and lifted my head and looked in my hazel eyes. he took a strand of my brown hair that had been in my face and pulled it back. he then took a finger and whipped a tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"don't cry." he said solemnly. and i just look ed in to his ember colored eyes and tried to stop crying. "ok." i said quietly. he took my hand and we turned to leave.

"Were home." shouted kyou. he let go of my hand and went to the couch. yuki came in and shigure also with his usual happy care-free smile.

"what took so long tohru?" asked yuki as he sat in a chair.

"she was probably having fun with some other guys." remarked shigure. yuki and kyou hit him in the head leaving to bumps. "OUCH!! so mean. i was only playing." as he rubbed his head.

**Yuki's POV...**

yuki noticed that tohru didn't get flustered at the comment or when he and kyou hit shigure.

"tohru whats wrong did kyou say something to offend you?" i asked.

"why do you always blame me? i didn't do anything to her. so stop accusing me." kyou yelled.

"shut up baka neko." i said.

"its nothing." and she ran to up stairs. kyou looked down with sadden eyes. i looked at him curiously.

"so kyou what happened to tohru?" shigure asked serious for once. shigure walked to the other end of the couch and sat down.

" she lost her job, she was fired." he said still looking down. me and shigure gasped and couldn't believe that tohru actually got fired. " so thats why she didn't care if i got hit, or my comment." shigure said while rubbing his chin.

"is there anything we can do to help or at least make her feel better?" i said trying to help. "we could make her dinner instead of her making us dinner." kyou said lifting his head also wanting to help. "shut u... wait a minute thats a great idea baka neko." i said.

"HEY!! stop calling me that." kyou said enraged. "you know what would also help her if you guys would get along." shigure said with a big grin on his face. "fine for tohru" i said only trying to help. " for tohru." kyou said. " YEAH!! now lets put our hands in the middle and say for tohru." chimed shigure. he put his hand in the middle but now one else did. "FOR TOHRU!!" he chimed by himself.

" lets get to work. kyou you make dinner. shigure you make the appetizer and i'll make dessert." i commanded. "YOO-HOO yuki," "what shigure" "i can't cook" "ok then you make sure tohru doesn't come into the kitchen and don't make a mess." i said. "ok." he chimed.

so we began cooking and hollering at each other while shigure tells us to keep it quiet.

**Tohru's POV...**

what am i gonna do? i have no job, i finished school, theres nothing i can do here. i guess i could leave, but what about shigure, hatori, momiji, akito, haru, kisa, hito, yuki , and kyou.

knock knock. " come in" i said and lifted my head to see who it was. it was kyou, yuki, and shigure with something. " yes." i said confused and i dried the tears on my cheeks. " here i made this for you." kyou said and he put something on my bed beside me. i took off the lid and saw food **( sorry but i have know idea what food they eat except miso soup, so imagine good food fish and japanese food on a big platter. )** "AWW, it looks so good who made this?" still gazing at the food. "i did." kyou said raising his hand.

i invited everyone on the bed and we ate there on the bed. shigure was pushed off a couple times for comments he made, but we ate happily. "thank you, but you guys didn't have to do this." i bowed. "sit back down tohru." yuki said nicely he left the room and a couple minutes later he came in with a cake.

the cake was 3 layered the layers were different sizes, the icing was white with birthday candles on it. "sorry bout the candles but shigure ate the decorating icing." yuki said smiling. "but it was good icing though" chirped shigure putting his hand behind head. "you didn't have to do this, i'm causing so much trouble." i said still gazing at the cake. "it was no problem at all tohru," "yeah and we wanted to help you" " if you want we'll help you find a job also" they all said. i looked down at the thought of looking for a job.

"SHIGURE!!" and yuki and kyou hit them on the head. "OUCH!!" he cried. we ate the cake. and i got tired so they left me in my room. i offered to wash the dishes but they wouldn't allow it. so i changed into my jimjams **( i like that word jimjams. )** and went to sleep.

i woke up and made breakfast for the boys but they were still sleeping so i left a note to let them know their breakfast was in the fridge. i got the newspaper and started looking for a job.

i walked around all day going to interviews and every interview i was denied the job. in my depression i got lost. i kept walking around and then i got to a place called Ugly. i saw a help wanted sign and decided to try it.

i walked in. "is anyone here." i called. "what do you want?" screamed a voice. as i walked in a little bit further i saw a girl in what looked like a cowboy hat, in a red shirt and blue jeans with i guess some boots. "i saw a help wanted sign and thought i would try for the job." i said a little bit scared. "i don't know come closer." the lady said. i took a couple steps closer and she eyed me up and down. she got up and started circling me. "ok i guess you can have the job." she said. "thank you, um... whats your name?" i asked. "you can call me sam." she said.

"now what do i do here? what kind of work will i be doing?" i asked while looking around.

CLIFF HANGER. i know but its ok when i get 3-5 reviews or more i'll update. i hope you'll like the story and i can't wait to write the rest. so review.


	2. Chapter 2

New Job, New Attitude.

Chapter 2

Ok. heres the 2nd chapter thanks to these 3 people. midnight 1987, iluvromance (), and furubachobitsfan2600. thank you for the reviews nice to read them. ok though you guys didn't review to hear me talk all day so heres the ever so popular disclaimer.

Disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket or any of the hott guys or (for the guys) the sexy girls. so don't sue.

ok tohru so far has been fired, surprised with dinner and dessert, and has been denied several jobs, till she runs into this place and the women gives her the job. if u still don't kno wats going on stop being lazy and read the 1st chapter. if u have read the first chapter then send me your Q's and i'll gladly answer them.

**Torhu's POV ...**

"you'll be working behind the bar, and some times dancing on it. and possibly be bought and will give a costumer pleasure. weither its lap dances, striping, or anything else." **( use your imagination )**

"what... i thought. but i can't do that, i'll go to hell." i said flustered.

"no you won't. and to late u should have asked wat u had to do before u asked for the job. where do u live? and who do u live with?" sam asked me.

"um... i live with the soumas. with shigure, yuki, kyou, and some of some other guys live in the main house." she wrote this all down.

"umm... what does this have to do with the job?" i asked confused.

"since you live with all guys, you should have no problem getting used to the style here. here have a drink." and she handed me this pinkish-purple bottle, not wanting to difie my new boss i took the bottle and took a drink. i drank the whole bottle and lifted my back up.

"thats was good." i licked the liquid that was on my upper lip, and took my hair down from the braids i had them in.

"was it, every other night i want you to have one it's on the house. ok. and a long as you drink it you a have a job." sam tossed the bottle behind her shoulder and listened to the bottle break into a million pieces.

"ok now heres your assignment, get better clothes," sam handed me a card and i stuck it in my pocket "and then come back here every night except sundays at 10pm and then you'll leave at 3am. ok?" sam said getting another beer.

"ok. no problem." i said confidently and left swaying my hips, like i've done it all my life.

_i feel so... FREE!! i don't know wats happening but i like the feeling. locked up and then opened with a simple key. it feels great. now wat am i supposed to do? oh yea i can go shopping. _i pull out the card from my back pocket and look at it, it said... FLIRTY. how else are you suppose to look. _ok, your supposed to look sexy, and flirty, both powerful enough to stop guys in their tracks. _

i walked still swaying my hips, to the address mentioned on the card, and found this store it, was pink. i walked in and imediatly someone was at my side pushing me into the dressing room with clothes.

the lady gave me some short shorts, pants, capris, and skirts, with matching tops, and shoes. getting tired i tried on the last outfit. when i walked out i was wearing a jean mini skirt that went to my thighs, with a pink top that was tight and showed off whats boobs i had, silver healed shoes that gave me a couple inches, with a pink hat on my brown hair that was now down and straightened.**( forgive me if you think that looks bad but it's not in torhus nature to wear it, it sounded weird while i was writing it)**

**i bought all the clothes i tried on plus some jewelry, bags, and got some other stuff. as i walked out of the store my new look turned heads as i showed off what i had for the boys. as i headed home some boys stopped me and asked i would like to go out, i said no because of work but i told them they could stop by and see me there. **

i walked by a nail salon and thought i could get a manicure. i got acrilycs **( for all you people who don't kno wat acrilycs are their fake nails that add on to the tips of yours, it doesn't cover our whole nail.) **on and got palm trees. i walked out and headed home without stopping except for the confident boys to ask me out.

"i'm home." i chimed. i walked to my room to put up my clothes and shoes, etc. i walked down to the living room where kyou, yuki, and shigure sat.

"hi you guys." i said they looked at me...

Again thank you midnight 1987, iluvromance (), and furubachobitsfan2600 for your reviews. i'm being mean i kno but i love cliffhangers. heres a question i'd like u (the reviewers) to answer... what do you think they did or say? please answer my question. i wanna hear your answers. 3-5 reviews, and if i like your answer better than mine i might like it, i've already got chapter 4 written so its all up to u.


	3. Chapter 3

New Job, New Attitude!

Yeah sorry about it taking so long. Well i'm feeling a lot better because my team and I just won the championships, we got 1st. the best, so i'm gonna write a chapter that and i already got the reviews i needed. so on with the show.

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket or any of the people or anything like that.

**kyou's POV ...**

mouths dropped, even shigures. "um... um..."i stuttered. "so do you like it?"she said spinning around.

we were speechless, no one could answer, not even shigure who is normally perverted. "i'll take that as a yes." and she walked into the kitchen.

"wat just happened here?" yuki choked out. "Whoa she took my advice." shigure says grinning a smile that went from ear to ear. "pervert." and with that yuki and i hit him on the head.

"OW!!" "oh shigure were you hurt?" tohru walked back into the room, walking over to check on the bumps that were on shigures perverted head. "it's nothing." he said quickly.

"oh no its not there's two huge bumps on your head, here let me make them feel better." and at that she had the dog cornered and leaned over shigure, her boobs almost popping out of her shirt, and kissed each bump.

yuki's mouth drops and so does mine. "TOHRU" i said yelled. "wat?" she said spinning around on the tip of her toes, and started walking towards me. "wats wrong with you." i screamed. "don't yell at her, kyou." yuki yelled. " don't worry." she said slyly, she took a few more steps towards me and i just looked down, trying not to look up her skirt.

she bent down and grasped my head in her peach hand, and then she said "ready." and then she leaned forward and kissed me. i just sat their, not letting her tung in. and then she lifted up her skirt to reveal a pink thong, and then sat on my lap crossing her legs behind my back.

her tung pushed trying to get in and then she took her free hand **(one hand is holding koyus head, and the other one, just find out)** and rubbed it right next to my manhood, surprised i opened my mouth and her tung got in. as she started to explore my mouth she was ripped off, by yuki and shigure. but ended up pulling me down with them, for her legs were still linked behind my back.

she got up "thanks for the practice, it was fun." and walked off. "oh and i'll be working from 10pm to 3am, but i may be home a little late." and she left the room and back to the kitchen. "wat just happened?" yuki confused. "um.. i think our tohru has grown up." shigure said, being half serious. "weird though." yuki scratched his head, and plopped on the couch. "yea your the only one she hasn't kissed, keep an eye out for anything weird." i said getting up and sat down in a chair.

"wat's wrong with our flower?" shigure said seriously. after a while tohru came out as if nothing happened with food.

Yea thats the end. very short i kno. the next one might have a lemon in it. so yea you kno wat to do review. and sorry for it being late. but hey a chapter is better than no chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

New Job, New Attitude!

Chapter 4

HIYO, sorry but lets just say the original chapter 4 got deleted, not gonna mention any names cough kimmy cough anyhow heres the rewritten i tried to make it like the original.

Desclaimer: i do not own any of the fruits basket guys (although the r very sexy) or the girls (although... wait i dont judge girls) or any animals, building or stuff like that so dont sue me (that and i got no money right now, lol).

--

**Yuki's POV...**

We ate very quietly that night. we kept an eye on tohru through the whole meal to see if she would do anything weird, but nothing. once we were done eating she took up our dishes and headed to the kitchen to clean them.

"shigure check to see wat tohrus doing" i whispered. shigure got up and crept to the door leading to the kitchen and peeked in, tohru was at the sink washing dishes. once shigure came back over kyou was over also.

"wat is wrong with her? she acted fine during dinner yet before that she was all..." kyou looked down, not wanting to finish his sentence. shigure started scratching his head trying to think, kyou still looking down, and i just sat there not knowing wat to do.

"well theres nothing we can do about it now, we'll see if it continues on tomarrow. so for now lets get some sleep." shigure said with a sigh. we all hesitated but slowly got up and headed for bed.

to tired to think about it i went to the bathroom to take a bath. i turned on the water and started unbuttoning my shirt while waiting for the water to heat up. as i finished unbuttoning the last button i took off the shirt revealing, a slender peachish color chest with some but not alot of muscle. i turned off the water and took off my pants and boxers also throwing them on the floor with my shirt. i stepped in and got goosebumps all over.

i slowly ease myself into the warm water and started to relax. as i lay there in the bath i closed my eyes and started relaxing even more. i opened my eyes and started washing myself with vanilla scented soap. taking the lufa (idont kno how to spell it or wat is called but its the thing u wash ur body with) and slowly rubbing it up and down my legs, then my arms, and my chest and back. i rinse myself off and start to work the shampoo and conditoner in my hair.

i rinse the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. i reach for a towel and get out of the bath. i walk out, my clothes still on the floor in the bathroom and i dont really care. i walk into my room and quietly i got out some clothes and dressed. i walked over to my bed and pulled the covers off and got into bed and instantly fell asleep, not knowing there were brown eyes staring at me not far away.

**Torhu's POV...**

i crept closer to the soundly sleeping yuki. i started climbing on his bed being careful not to wake him. **(hehe sorry have to say this but torhu like a cat, MEOW) **as i got to his head he rolled over, i held my mouth shut trying not to be frightened by the movement. i gently and slowly lifted the covers off him and started to unbutton his night shirt. he flinched again and my hands went across my mouth. i finally got his shirt unbuttoned and looked at his slender peachish color chest with some but not alot of muscle. i gazed at it and then i leaned over and started caressing his hair, as my lips got closer and closer to his. as im about to give him a kiss his hand comes up and pushes me away.

"WHAT?!" i say confused, sitting up on the bed. i looked at yuki and his eyes were glaring at me. i looked down and he leaned over lifted my head. he looked in my eyes and kissed me on the fore head.

"now go." he said queitly, he let go of my head and got out of bed and extended his hand to help me off. i took his soft peach hand and he helped me off. i pretended to stummble and he cought me. we stood there just like that, me in his arms, and i liked it. i started to hug him trying to act innocent and he just stood there. i looked up at him with big brown eyes and i saw him looking straight into them. he let go of me and turned to let me go out, but i wasn't going to leave. i turned to him and went to go kiss him but he stopped me again. he picked me up and placed me outside of his door and shut it and then locked it.

"damn it" i growled, and clenched my fist. i looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30pm.

"damn it i'm gonna be late." at that i rushed to my room to get ready. i walked out in a black low cut top, with some of the shortest jeans shorts you've ever seen, with black heals. i had my brown hair in curls held in by **(alot) **of gel. satisfied with myself i walked down the stairs and out of the house. as i walked to work heads turned, which satisfied me even more cause i wanted attention and ALOT of it. 

--

sorry, storm came through while rewriting this and it took me FOREVER to find it on the hard drive thingy. if u want me do the next chapter on tohru's first day say so in the review if not say u dont wanna hear it. plz review, sorry for the wait. truely am sorry. i owe yall sumtin.


	5. All alone with Yuki

New Job, New Attitude!

Chapter 5

Hello, this MIGHT be the last chapter. Do not get mad cause i said might. I have made a mistake and must now pay. That is all I know. But be happy. I'll start the chapter now.

Desclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own all the DVDs and thats it.

--

**Yuki's POV...**

I open my eyes and get up. I rub my eyes and look around. To tired to really think I get up and start getting dressed I put on blackish-blue pants with a white shirt. and i head down stairs. i smell food in the kitchen and starts to slow down. I see tohru fixing up some tea and breakfast. I cuatiously walk in hoping she wouldn't notice me but i ran into a chair "ouch." i yelped out. then i look over at tohru,

"yuki r u ok?" she said walking over with a first aid kit.

"yea its not serious." i try backing away.

"tohru where r shigure and kyou?" hoping that thier still in the house.

"they left, kyou went to the dojo, and shigure went to visit ayame. let me help u to the couch." she said and then unwillingly i let her help me go to the couch.

"i'll go get u some tea, i'll be right back." and she ran off to the kitchen.

**Tohru's POV...**

"i hope yuki is ok. maybe this tea will make him feel better, **(im gonna do sumtin wierd u gotta notice it urself though. im gonna have tohru doing stuff but she may go bad during itso keep ur eyes open... wait u have to have them open to read duh!) **just one last thing." i pulled out a little bottle with a purplish-pink liquid inside **(remember that stuff tohru drank in the beginning well thats the stuff) **i took off the lid and poured half into one cup and half into the other. i stirred it in watching the mixtures of colors fuse.

**Yuki's POV...**

She came back out with two cups of tea. she handed me one and sat at the other end of the couch. we sat there not doing anything but drinking our tea i finished and put my cup on the table across for me, then she soon did the same. before i knew it i felt different. then before i knew it me and tohru were sitting right next to each other. then our hands touched and then she turned and faced towards me, i turned towards her and she leaned forward. she let go of my hands and started to embrace me, and i dont know why but i let her and i moved my head closer and started nibbling on her neck. she giggled and backed away. i put my hand behind her head and moved it closer to mine and started to make out with her. my tung tried to get in but she wouldn't let me in. we broke the kiss and gasped for breath and then we went right back to making out. i tried again to get in but she wouldnt let me, so i remembered wat she did with kyou. **(ok not there yet but same concept) **i grabbed her boob and she gasped at the shock.

my tung got in and we started exploring. we broke the kiss once more gasping for air. once we cought our breath i looked at her, she was grinning and i guess so was i cause she started taking off her shirt, when the shirt was off she threw it not caring where it went and looked back at me. i was staring at her chest and the see through lace bra. she leaned over and took off my shirt. and then started kissing down my chest slowly and softly. as soon as she got to my pants she satrted undoing them but i stopped her and held her in my arms. i started giving her a hicky on her neck and she let me, then after my mark was there i started kissing down her chest getting to her boobs. i unhooked her bra and threw it over my shoulder and continued with kissing her chest.

she smiled happily and then she looked at me with deep brown eyes, and i knew wat she wanted. i took off her pants and thong and started rubbing my hand up towards her clit. i went to go stick my finger in her but she stopped me...

"thats not fair now is it." she snickered.

she took off my pants and my boxers and gazed at my manhood then grabbed my manhood, and started rubbing back and forth. "faster, harder, faster" i moaned. she did so and i moaned happily. i moved back to her and went straight to fingering her. first with one. she arced her bac some. and i started moving my finger in and out slowly, "more, faster, more" she said with pleasure. i put in one more finger and went in and out faster and faster. she leaned over and whispered "lets finish this." and at that she got on my lap and i slipped in, she winced at first but said "pump harder." she put her arms on my shoulders and i put my hands around her waist and started pumping harder, she moaned LOUDLY and her nails dug into my shoulders, i winced at the pain but kept going. i gave one last pump and my liquids came out inside of her.

a tear rolled down her cheek and i wiped it away with my finger and then she passed out. feeling weak my self i gathered our clothes that were scattered all over the room and redressed torhu and put her in her bed and then put my clothes back on and walk slowly to my room to sleep. i lay there in bed thinking about wat happened and then i felt really tired and then i rrlized wat i just then but before i could really think i passed out also.

--

Ok i hope you like'd it. This actually kinda happened to me except i couldn't exactly remember all of it. LOL oh well ur chapter is done. you know wat to do review 4-6. give me some suggestions, if u dont mind.


End file.
